


Memory Boys and Books

by flyin_writer



Series: random short fics [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Memory Loss, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Snow, Snowed In, the boys bond over books pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyin_writer/pseuds/flyin_writer
Summary: Ranboo and Wilbur bond over their memory issues while being snowed in
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Series: random short fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Memory Boys and Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HobblyWobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/gifts).



Ranboo sat at the window, watching as the snow fell. Phil and Techno had gone out for the day, probably off to raid another mansion or go to an undiscovered nether fortress. They had given Ranboo the option to join them and tag along, but Ranboo decided against it, wanting to watch over their shared animals and help cure the villagers in the basement.

What Ranboo didn’t expect for the day was a newly resurrected Wilbur to come bursting through the door, a small blue sheep in his hold. He hadn’t seen Wilbur that much, only when he would visit Techno and Phil in their cottage. In all honesty, he hadn’t even noticed Wilbur’s absence. During the slim time they would see each other, Wilbur stayed quiet and would always be reading a book with his sheep at his side. Sometimes against the fireplace, sometimes on the floor, but always away from what business Techno would be doing with Ranboo. 

Wilbur had small burns on his greyish body, not bad enough to require much medical attention, but to the point where they were noticeable. Wilbur slammed the door behind him and rushed the fireplace, not even noticing the enderman hybrid that stood watching him. 

Ranboo opened his mouth a few times before deciding on something to say, “Uh...hello? Are you okay? You seem to be in a rush.” he said, his hand slightly rubbing his neck. 

The man on the floor looked up quickly, before giving out a sigh of relief upon realising it was Ranboo.

“Yeah, I’m fine! It just started snowing a bit more heavy, and I can’t really dodge that much snow fall. Me and Friend had to run all the way from the other side of the tundra. How are you? Enjoying the snow?” Wilbur smiled, making sure he was still close to the fireplace to warm up. He held his sheep in his arms to help them warm up too. 

The enderman nodded, looking out of the window again. Still no sign of Phil or Techno, meaning the two were stuck inside for a while.

“Love the snow, it can be annoying sometimes though. With the whole...enderman thing y’know?” Ranboo leaned against the chests, watching Wilbur stroked Friend with soft and gentle motions. 

Wilbur gave out a quiet gasp, his white eyes now looking up at Ranboo in awe, “Oh yeah! That means you can pick up blocks that we can’t! Sorry that I forgot, I have trouble remembering certain things.”

Ranboo nodded again and gave a small chuckle, “Don’t worry, I have trouble remembering things too. It’s like your memories just get wiped sometimes. One moment I can remember exactly what happened, word for word, then the next I can’t even say what I had for breakfast this morning.”

The man below him agreed, his head going up and down frantically for a few seconds, “Mhm! Apart from that I can really only remember happy memories. I don’t know why only happy ones, but I’m just enjoying the fact that I don’t really feel sadness that often because of it. Phil’s been trying to help me remember, and sometimes it helps. We write it down in a book and whenever I’m having trouble remembering something I can just look at it!”

Ranboo reached into his pocket, grabbing his own notebook and quill pen. Wilbur looked at it curiously for a moment while Ranboo wrote in it. After a few seconds, Ranboo put the quill back in his suit pocket and closed the book, showing Wilbur the front. 

It read ‘Do Not Read’, each letter capitalised. The human’s eyes darted from Ranboo and the book, having trouble grasping what Ranboo was implying. Ranboo stood awkwardly for a few moments before realising that Wilbur didn’t know. 

“I um- I have my own book too. I write down important things, like what important events have happened or just random things.”

Wilbur gasped again, standing up from his place on the floor, his blue sheep still firmly in his hold. He never got to stand eye to eye with Ranboo, but now looking at it, Ranboo was really tall. If Wilbur had to have a guess about how tall the quiet enderman was, he would probably say seven foot at the very least. He had never seen someone taller than himself, and it was quite shocking. Yet, he continued the conversation about their memory books.

“That’s so cool! I don’t have mine on me at the moment, I think it’s all the way down in the basements. I’m not sure though.” Wilbur laughed a little, a smile on his ditsy face. 

Ranboo laughed at that too, “You should probably keep that in your pocket. Don’t want to forget where it is.” he joked. 

Wilbur turned his way to the ladder that was in between the three floors, “Come down, can you help me look for it? I wanna show you what’s in there, it might help you out too!” the revived man smiled more. 

“Sure.” Ranboo shrugged as the two made their way to the ladder. 


End file.
